Parallel World
by D-D Dreamer
Summary: The night of the Tartaros attack, Lucy's plan to save her friends backfires. And Laxus finds himself imprisoned in a cage. Ending up in a perilous situation, they are sent to navigate through a world much like theirs, but with one mission. They must find each other, except Lucy wakes up in the other world with no memories of her past. Part canon/mostly AU


**A/N:** Another new story with a parallel world involved. Think of it like Edolas. I came up with an idea to mix canon and AU together. It's going to be different but it's an idea for a Laxus and Lucy story.

 **Important Things to Note:** This timeline is from the Tartaros Arc. There will be differences though just to accommodate the storyline, meaning the facts will be off. Characters are ooc. There will be ocs. There's adult language, adult content, and mild sexual situations. Also, this story will eventually be an AU. So please no harsh comments about how different this story is or how weird the characters are.

And no flames, please.

* * *

 **Parallel World**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

Celestial magic was tricky.

Lucy could summon, at most, six celestial spirits a day. She could withstand juggling two gates open at the same time. But facing demons and being the third fighter with little experience with hand-to-hand combat, Lucy had no other option. She had to call on a third spirit.

Only the repercussion of summoning a third spirit while her magical energy was depleting remained questionable. Celestial magic was ancient magic and no one lived long enough to tell what happened to summoning three celestial spirits on the battlefield. What would happen if she summoned a third spirit? Would she die?

She had summoned all of her spirits one time to save Loke, her lion spirit. The mere seconds having them in Earthland stirred enough power to cause her to catch the eye of the Celestial King. Granted, that was not the only time she met him. She, Natsu and the other members of Team Natsu saved her spirits and met him again as gratitude for making sure the celestial world wasn't corrupted by evil.

Little by little, she was learning more and more about the magic she controlled. She was learning it from Capricorn, her mother's most loyal spirit.

But, she sensed an old and powerful force behind the magic she used. And the presence of such power alarmed her. She became to dread the power so much that she looked for excuses not to use her power at full force.

Yet, now her magic weighed on her as if testing her. What would she do? Call on the third spirit or let herself perish before a demon?

An explosion on her battered form cause her keel forward. Her head falling into the water. Her upper body slumped awkwardly into a sitting position.

Physically, she was helpless as she felt her two spirits, Loke and Virgo were fighting to hold back the other demons from getting to her.

Her eyes closed, her nose and mouth taking in water into her body. She was choking, but her magic pulsed within her body, like a flare. Short lived and bright, she used it to call forth Aquarius, her very first spirit she was able to summon at the tender age of three.

The magic blazed to life, making her eyes open and giving her little strength to sit up and watch a pale haired demon encroaching her. His leering laughter surrounded her. She could hear protests from her other celestial spirits but she paid them no mind. A wave of water stopped the demon in his tracks. His eyes widening, his smile vanishing.

'Sacrifice me and call upon the Celestial King,' the voice of the mermaid spirit communicated within her mind.

'Wait, what?' she answered back in her head, her eyes losing focus on the demon named Jackel.

'If you break my key, the Celestial King will come to your aid. Our bond is strong enough for him to end all of this.'

'Do you know what you're asking me to do?'

'I do.'

'I can't.'

'You can and you must or we lose everything.'

'But I'll be losing you!'

'This is the only way! Don't you care for your friends? As it is, I'm already disappearing.'

'No!'

Lucy's eyes opened and she saw before her, her golden key breaking.

"No!" Lucy yelled out loud.

"Remember Lucy, you're never alone," the mermaid spirit said as a farewell.

The blond girl slumped forward as a streak of lightening crashed to the ground. Tears streamed down her face. Her mind was in turmoil. Distantly, she didn't feel her other two spirits fighting the other demons. They were all closing in on her, their malicious laughter echoing in the spaces around her.

Instead of cringing, she let her body go limp in the water. Her face going underwater. They were never going to get her alive. She wouldn't let them take her as a prisoner. She would rather die with her friends.

She opened her mouth, drinking in the water into her lungs and ready to choke, but she wasn't choking.

"What?" she said the word with perfect clarity in the water. Her body took in the liquid with ease. "What's going on?"

She didn't have time to ponder as she felt rough hands hefted her from the river. The air filling her lungs burned like acid, seething into her throat and making it hard for her to swallow. Two demons easily held her while the pale haired demon tilted his and examined her with cruel eyes.

Her magic... the Celestial King... something should have happened.

Again, that was what made celestial magic tricky. The unpredictability of it. Like the fact that she failed to save her friends. Or the fact that she sacrificed her beloved friend for no reason.

"Yes, you'll do," he said before a large explosion hit her straight on. Her vision became blurry, her head lolled to the side while her body throbbed with pain. Immediately, darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Laxus' eyes drifted open. Blinking wearily, he sat up from the cold ground and grimaced in pain. There was an unpleasant pinch at his forehead. Putting his forefinger and thumb to his head, he squeezed the area of his pain.

As it subsided, his hand fell limp at his side and he glanced around him. Sharpness fell on his facial features as he realized he was... in a cage. How?

He scented foul ammonia and the stench of death. Coldness seeped through his torn clothing. He scowled. Water dripped from somewhere in the distance. Looking up at the dirty brick wall, there was a small barred window. The sky outside was dark. There wasn't a hint of light from the stars or the moon.

Footsteps made way to him. He assessed his body and the situation. Recalling, he was in the middle of a fight with some demons and he was actually enjoying himself until, mysteriously, dark liquid caught hold of his foot. He attempted to use his lightening to blast substance off of him but his magical energy had been sucked from him. Everything from then turned pitch black.

"I see that you're awake," a masculine voice said from beyond the cage door.

He slightly tilted his head but he wouldn't give the stranger who imprisoned him anymore satisfaction.

"I thought to bring you some company seeing that you are alone. But I'm not sure how much company she can be," the man said. His words got Laxus' attention and he raised his head until he saw... His eyes widened just a fraction at the stranger holding an unconscious, battered and bloodied form of a blond girl in his arms. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by the person. "I see you know her. She is one of yours, is she not? A Fairy Tail member? A celestial mage to be exact? Her magic was strong. Very strong to summon the Celestial King to free you from my eternal prison. But no more. With her in my clutches, like you, Fairy Tail doesn't stand a chance."

The person liked to talk too much Laxus gathered. Well, he was okay with talkative as long as he could imbibe information. Too bad, though, he couldn't see the person's face. He must be ugly as fuck, considering the man covered his face with a large hood.

"Our next attack will happen soon. Very soon. Fairy Tail will plunge in the pits of hell and E.N.D. will return."

Who the hell was E.N.D.? He heard of the name mentioned by Freer who so tried to warn the other guild members to get a book.

"And the two trump cards," a sinister smile was all Laxus could see as the man raised his head to reveal a white chin. "You won't be around to see what happens."

The last words got his full attention. Well enough for the lightening slayer to speak. "What do you mean?"

The stranger deposited the girl's form on the floor non-too-gently. If Laxus could wince from the impact, he would but he never showed his foes any emotion.

"I've discovered some dark and powerful magic. The dark lord would be proud what I'm about to do the both of you."

Laxus actually smirked. "What can you do when you coward behind bars and a defenseless little girl?"

The stranger jeered. "I can do this." Words began to spill from his mouth. Instantly, the atmosphere intensified. Breathing became unbearable and that was a challenging feat for any mage to do to a dragon slayer. Electric blue eyes fell on the limp girl, concern flashing across his face. Blondie wasn't in the cage with him but she was in the way of the malicious magic. Dark liquid splattered down from the walls. Laxus' eyes widened further as the droplets connected together on the ground and made its way toward them.

He didn't know when he moved, but he was by the bars, an arm between them, his fingers wrapping around the girl's fragile wrist. He heard a deep, dark chuckle from the stranger. "So she means something to you?"

Blondie didn't mean anything like the man was referring too. There was one point he wanted her to be his girl. He was going to use her and dump her once he was tired of her. But she refused to have anything to do with him. She followed the fire dragon slayer like a lovesick puppy. He lost his interest in her until the Grand Magic Games. He heard the story of her summoning multiple of celestial spirits, a rare and powerful move for not just any celestial mage, to close the gates during the Eclipse Arc from Freer and Bixlow. She and another celestial mage were the reason the dragons stopped coming into Earthland. She had the Wizard Saints raising their eyebrows after the feat. She gained his respect from then on and he started watching her from the distance. Not in a stalker way, but whenever she walked through the doors of Fairy Tail, he took instant notice.

"The hard part is about to come." The man guffawed as his pale hands lifted and removed the hood from his head. A masculine face with sharp features gazed back at him. Mirth was evident in his black eyes. "Both of you will enter a world very much like this one, except there will be major differences. You are to seek one another in that world and..." A finger pointed to the blond female. "You are to help her discover her true powers because you see, celestial magic is tricky. It's an ancient magic, more potent than that of dragon slaying magic." A dark eyebrow raised on his face. "That magic will return you here."

The man smirked evilly. "But can you help her discover her true magic before time runs out?"

Laxus was intently listening to the stranger's words, he lost track of the dark liquid taking hold of his and the celestial mage's body. By the time his eyes flickered over to the blond, the dark magic had reached to her mouth.

He and the blond girl became statues all while the stranger stooped to the pair. He watched with interest as the lightening slayer gripped the girl. Both magics were deadly but with them slumbering in an eternal prison, he would have nothing preventing him from awaking E.N.D. And then came the destruction of Earthland.

The imbecile of a lightening dragon slayer will be holding onto his every word. Little did he know, that without the keys, the blond girl was good as useless. Putting his hands to his pocket, he felt the outline of the keys.

The man stood up. "My job is finished. Enjoy your sleep in hell." He took a couple of steps back before vanishing into the shadows of the frigid jail.

* * *

 **A/N:** The stranger is Mard Geer just in case you're wondering. The next chapter will begin with an AU setting. Thank you for reading.


End file.
